What makes you Beautiful
'What Makes You Beautiful' «'What Makes You Beautiful'» —en español: «Lo que te hace hermosa»— es el sencillo debut de la Boy band británica-irlandesa One Direction, perteneciente a su primer álbum de estudio , Up All Night, de 2011. La canción fue escrita por Carl Falk, Rami Yacoub y Savan Kotecha, mientras que su producción musical quedó a cargo de los dos primeros.Sony la lanzó en Australia el 11 de septiembre del 2011 a través de ITunes y un día después publicó su CD en el Reino Unido. John Urbaano dirigió el vídeo musical del tema, el cual One Direction publicó el 19 de agosto de 2011 en Youtube. El tema contó con comentarios tanto positivos como negativos por parte de los críticos musicales. También fue seleccionada por ellos como la décima mejor canción del 2012. Puesto que tuvo una buena recepción comercial, alcanzó la primera posición en las listas del Reino Unido,Irlanda y Escocia. One Direction interpretó el sencillo en vivo por primera vez el 10 de septiembre de 2011 en el programa R''ed or Black?. Luego, lo cantaron en los premios BBC Radio 1 Teen junto con su ladob , «Na Na Na», el 9 de octubre del mismo año. Además, «What Makes You Beautiful» recibió un premio Brit por haber ganado la candidatura de mejor sencillo británico, mientras que su vídeo musical ganó el premio a mejor vídeo del 2011 en los premios 4Music Video Honours. El elenco de la serie G''lee versionó la canción en el decimonoveno episodio de su Tercera temporada, «Prom-asaurus». Asimismo, apareció como una de las canciones del videojuego Just Dabce 4. Manuel, concursante del programa de canto mexicano La Academia, interpretó su propia versión para el octavo concierto del programa. El grupo Emblem3 realizó un porrurí de «My Girl», «California Gurls» y «What Makes You Beautiful» para su presentación en The X Factor. Para septiembre de 2012, había vendido un total de siete millones de copias a nivel mundial. 'Lyrics ' 1 LiamYou're insecure,Don't know what for,You're turning heads when you walk through the door,Don't need make-up,To cover up,Being the way that you are is enough, BridgeHarryEveryone else in the room can see it,Everyone else but you, ChorusAllBaby you light up my world like nobody else,The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,You don't know,Oh oh,You don't know you're beautiful,If only you saw what I can see,You'll understand why I want you so desperately,Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,You don't know,Oh oh,You don't know you're beautiful,Oh oh,That's what makes you beautiful 2ZaynSo c-come on,You got it wrong,To prove I'm right,I put it in a song,I don't know why,You're being shy,And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes, BridgeHarryEveryone else in the room can see it,Everyone else but you, ChorusAllBaby you light up my world like nobody else,The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,You don't know,Oh oh,You don't know you're beautiful,If only you saw what I can see,You'll understand why I want you so desperately,Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,You don't know,Oh oh,You don't know you're beautiful,Oh oh,That's what makes you beautiful Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na NaNa Na Na Na Na Na x2 8HarryBaby you light up my world like nobody else,The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, AllYou don't know,Oh oh,You don't know you're beautiful, ChorusAllBaby you light up my world like nobody else,The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,You don't know,Oh oh,You don't know you're beautiful (Harry: Oh),If only you saw what I can see,You'll understand why I want you so desperately (Harry: desperately),Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,You don't know,Oh oh,You don't know you're beautiful,Oh oh,You don't know you're beautiful (Harry: beautiful) ,Oh oh, HarryThat's what makes you beautiful 'Letra en español' res insegura, no sé porqué. Haces que las cabezas se giren cuando atraviesas la puerta. No necesitas maquillaje para cubrirte, siendo de la manera que eres es suficiente. Todo el mundo en la habitación puede verlo, todo el mundo pero tú... Coro: Nena, tú iluminas mi mundo como nadie, la forma en la que mueves tu pelo me tiene abrumado, pero cuando le sonríes al suelo no es difícil saber que no sabes, que no sabes que eres hermosa Si sólo pudieses ver lo que yo puedo ver, entenderías porque te quiero tan desesperadamente. Ahora mismo te estoy mirando y no me puedo creer que no sepas que eres hermosa, oh oh, eso es lo que te hace hermosa. Así que vamos, estás equivocada. Para demostrarte que tengo razón lo plasmaré en una canción. No sé por qué estás siendo tímida y te das la vuelta cuando te miro a los ojos. Todo el mundo en la habitación puede verlo, todo el mundo menos tú. Coro: Nena, tú iluminas mi mundo como nadie, la forma en la que mueves tu pelo me tiene abrumado, pero cuando le sonríes al suelo no es difícil saber que no sabes, que no sabes que eres hermosa. Si sólo pudieses ver lo que yo puedo ver entenderías por qué te quiero tan desesperadamente Ahora mismo te estoy mirando y no me puedo creer que no sepas que eres hermosa, No sabes oh oh No sabes que eres hermosa oh oh Eso es lo que te hace hermosa NA NA NA NA NA NA NAAAA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NAAAA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA Nena, tú iluminas mi mundo como nadie más, la forma en la que mueves tu pelo me tiene abrumado, pero cuando le sonríes a la tierra no es difícil saber que no sabes oh oh que no sabes que eres hermosa. Nena, tú iluminas mi mundo como nadie, la forma en la que mueves tu pelo me tiene abrumado, pero cuando le sonríes al suelo no es difícil saber que no sabes, que no sabes que eres hermosa. Si sólo pudieses ver lo que yo puedo ver entenderías por qué te quiero tan desesperadamente Ahora mismo te estoy mirando y no me puedo creer que no sepas que eres hermosa, No sabes oh oh No sabes que eres hermosa oh oh Eso es lo que te hace hermosa thumb|right|293 px thumb|left|274px Categoría:Sensillos One Diection Categoría:Canciones